Azumanga Daioh The New Kid
by alicedragon
Summary: A Random Story About An English Kid Coming To The School In Azumanga Daioh.


Alice knocked on the door of homeroom 5 and walked in. 

"Ok class, this is Alice, a new transfer student all they way from England."

Alice scanned the classroom and sat next a tall girl. As she got her books out a girl with short hair leaned back and whispered "Helloooooooooooo Dooooo Youuuuu Understanddddd Meeeeee?"

"Yes, perfectly."

"Oh. So you can speak Japanese?"

"Yes…"

She laughed and asked her to call her Tomo. She pointed out 6 other girls, Yomi, Sakaki, Chiyo, Kaorin, Osaka and Kagura. When it was lunch Alice ate with Tomo. As she pulled out her lunch, she was surprised to see how different it was to the others. She had sandwiches and an apple while the others had rice and other sorts of stuff.

'Not to self; pack better lunch'

As she started eating Tomo asked if they wanted to share lunches. Alice game her half her sandwich and Tomo gave her some rice. As they ate, Ms.Yukari came over and asked how they were doing. As Alice and Yukari chatted away in English, Tomo and the others exchanged nervous looks. Tomo screamed as a boy with short brown hair walked past. Tomo got up and asked the boy how he was. As she sat back down she told Alice who he was.

"He's only Uchaio Itami, the cutest boy in school!"

"No, Recato-chan is!" Kagura told her.

"ITAMI IS WAAAAAAAAY CUTER!"

"WELL RECATO IS COOLER! COOLER IS BETTER! Right Alice?"

"NO WAY! Cuter is best right Alice?"

Alice looked at them both and said "Um… I wouldn't know…"

When they finished their lunch, they went to the PE changing rooms for swimming. AS they finished, they stepped out into the sun and stood around the pool. Ms.Kurosawa Greeted them and asked Alice if she could swim. She nodded and started to show her what she could do. When they had finished, everyone got into the pool and started doing lengths. Osaka and Chiyo were left behind and Kagura and Sakaki zoomed ahead. When they had finished they walked over to their next lesson. Alice walked in and found a middle-aged man staring at her breasts. She tried to walk away and sit next to Osaka but Tomo pulled her over to sit next to her. As their lesson started, My. Kimura announced that their homework was due in. Alice raised her hand to tell him that she can't of done as she wasn't here and she only started today. When they finished school, Tomo gave Alice her phone number and her address and waved goodbye. When Alice was walking home, she saw Sakaki approach a small cat. As she watched, Sakaki reached out to stroke it but it bit her then ran away. Sakaki liked the bite mark then walked into her house.

"Japan is full of very strange people…"

Alice opened her door and was greeted by Tomo.

"How long have you been there? And how do you know where I live?"

"Hahahahahaha… Good question.""You stalked me?""Close. I Stalked Recato and Itami to see which one was better!" She said pointing to the houses either side of her's.

"I live next to both of them…?"

Itami and Recato walked out at the same time and met each other in the middle. They exchanged hellos then went off to school. Tomo grabbed Alice's arm and took her hurdling towards them.

"HEY!! ITAMI-CHAN!! HAVE YOU MET ALICE YET?!"

Itami and Recato stopped and looked at the two. As they got near them Itami asked if she was still alive.

As they walked to school Itami and Recato quizzed her about England. They asked what food they ate, what shows they watched, what clothes they wore. Alice told them all about roast dinners, eastenders and chavs.

"Chavs…? What are those?"

"Strange beings from the planet Nike."

When they arrived in homeroom 5, they got in and sat down. When they started to work, Tomo leant back and whispered in her ear "Psst… We're going to Chiyo-chans house tonight… Wanna come?"

Alice nodded and Yukari threw a pencil at Tomo and told her to turn around.

When it was lunch, Alice fished around in her pocket for some money and went to buy her lunch with Osaka and Tomo. They bought bread, sashimi and yakimono to share between the three of them. When they were walking back, Osaka tripped and sent sashimi flying everywhere. Alice went back to get some more, but when she returned, they had already ate all the yakimono and bread! 

"My bread…"

"Sorry Alice-Chan… You can have all the sashimi all to your self!"

After they finished eating they got ready for their next lesson. It was maths. When Alice walked in a large man yelled at them to sit down. Alice sat next to Chiyo and Yomi, Recato in front, Itami in back. All at once, she was thrown 4 notes, 3 of them saying 'Are you going to Chiyo's?' One saying 'To Alice; Are you going to Chiyo's?"

On the back of the notes she wrote in big letters 'YES' then passed them back. When everyone had sat down, the large man at the front asked Alice to come up and do a maths problem to check her ability. He wrote on the board 4x+y43 3x+y33'

"Now work out the value of x and y."

Alice wrote on the board x10 and y3 then gave him back the chalk. He dropped the chalk and his jaw fell down. 

"Is there something wrong? It's just simultaneous equations…"

The rest of the class looked at Alice with amazement. Even Chiyo seemed impressed.

"How did you get that?" Asked Tomo when they were walking home.

"It's really simple, we learnt it in England."

"Wow… You must have really good teachers…"

Yomi caught up with them and they walked half of the way home together before Tomo and Yomi went the other way.

"Seeya at 5 at Chiyo-chans!"

Alice walked the rest of the way back home and got ready to go to the party. At 4:59, there was a knock at the door and Alice opened the door. Outside her door stood Recato and Itami. As the walked to Chiyo's, they asked her about the question she answered earlier. When they arrived, they were greeted by Chiyo handing out drinks and little nibbles.

"This is the first party I've ever had so I hope it's good!"

Alice looked at the dozens of tables filled with drinks, cakes, biscuits and lot's of other things. Tomo, Yomi and Osaka arrived 5 minutes later and Sakaki, Kagura and Hiso and Tako arrived a little while after that. Chiyo sat everyone down and they started to play spin the bottle. She span the bottle and it landed on Tomo first.

"Ok Tomo dares…"

She spun the bottle around again and it landed on Alice.

"I dare you to.. Eat 10 rice cakes at once!"

Alice walked over to a table and tried to fit 10 rice cakes in but she could only fit in three. She burst out laughing and put the others back on the table. She walked back over and sat down again. Chiyo span the bottle again and it landed on Itami. She spun it again it landed on Yomi.

"I dare you to…"

This continued for a while, Alice being pecked on the cheek a few times and Tomo being forced to carry Chiyo till she dropped to the floor.

When they finished the game, they started to eat. Tomo 'accidentally' spilt pop all over Hiso and Tako. It was fun until it was 9 and everyone had to go. Alice waved bye to them all and walked home. She packed her bag for tomorrow then got into bed. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She picked it up. It was Tomo.

"Psst, I can't do question 5 on our maths homework. What's the answer?" Alice got her book and told her the answer.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Bye."


End file.
